This invention relates to a game system. In one aspect, the invention relates to a mathematical board game. In another aspect, this invention relates to a method for playing a mathematical board game.
Challenging board games requiring mathematical skill have been popular for many years. There are several types of board games on the market today designed to challenge the player's mathematical and strategic skills. Most of these games do not accommodate younger children. A challenging mathematical board game that younger as well as older children can play would be highly desirable.